Future days
by Aliasing2VmaxHz
Summary: Not very good at summirize post 'To The Boy In The Blue Knit Cap'. How the show should have continued in my opinion.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, here I am whit my first fanfiction _ever_…. As you may notice reading English is not my native language and this story is unbeta'd so be patient and forgive me my mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway! I don't know you but personally I think the 10th season of LOCI was awesome, it inspired me a lot and this is what happened in my head after 'Knit cap' (in my parallel world Eames' appearance in SVU never took place or would have been a little different..). Have fun!

**Disclaimers: Don't own anything, written just for fun!**

* * *

"Detective, you chose to continue our sessions together outside the NYPD obligation and I have to say that I'm very glad about your choice, it means that you are willing to have a new life and find a new side of you that had always been sacrificed to your job and in the past to your family…. So, shall we begin? "

"Yes doctor..."

"Good, so do you want to talk about something in particular? Something important that we haven't already discussed comes to your mind?"

Goren sat in silence letting doctor Gyson continue with her options

"Or maybe you want to focus on a previous session and deepen the topic or... I don't know whatever, you tell me, you know being our first real session toward what you call 'a normal life' I'd like you to take the lead of the conversation so it'll be easier for you to stand it."

Gyson concluded her speech with a reassuring smile typical developed by psychologists who work every day with difficult an slightly unstable patients

"Yeah, uhm... actually I'd like to talk about m- my partner, about Eames…"

Goren's voice was barely a whisper when he pronounced his partner's last name

"Ok! But I have to admit that I'm surprised, among all the subjects you could pick up this was the last one I'd expected you to choose. Well, I'm listening, talk freely about her and I'll try not to interrupt you."

Goren took a deep breath before talking

"Uhm… I want to start telling you that I thought a lot about our last session and about what you told me about my job, my puzzles and what you call 'my lie', the one I chose to believe, and-and I realized that yeah, I can't live without my job. But I also can't do my job without my partner, without Eames. So I guess I can't live without her…"

"And with this kind of syllogism you are trying to tell me that you admit and accept your feelings for her?"

"I think I really want to be more than my job"

"You haven't answered my question but don't worry we'll come back to this later…You realized this in only a week?"

"No, no, I mean, I came to this consideration in... years perhaps…"

"Years?"

"Yes"

"Ok, tell me more about that"

"Remember when I told you about the 'pauses' we had during our partnership? Well after every 'pause' I came to a stronger fulfilment that I need her, and maybe I need her more than my job itself…"

"I think this is an important point"

"How so?"

Dr Gyson leaned forward in her armchair in order to emphasize her point

"You said that she's important in your job and you can't do your job properly without her, but you also told me that she's important in your personal life. She is the connection between your work self and you as a man; if you start seeing her outside work and as more than just a colleague you'll break the chains that keep you devoted to your job only and you'll see that you're more than you think. It's a good thing. Right while you were talking I cannot help but notice that on your face you involuntary displayed a series of different emotions… Please correct me if I'm wrong and I'm making wrong suppositions but I think I saw fear, anger, happiness and affection. Am I wrong detective?"

"N-no, no you're right I..."

"I'd dare say love too…"

"What?! I-I…"

"I know, you are _not allowed_ to have romantic feelings for her because of your job and the department rules but that's not what I saw and I believe it's also not what you are trying to tell me. Now I want you to tell me about the train of thoughts that lead you to show these emotions. Tell me about these 'pauses', when was the first one?"

"The… uhm… the first one was seven years ago I think, when she was on maternity leave."

"She has a child?"

"Yes, well no actually, she was a surrogate for her sister."

"Really? And how did you felt back then?"

"I think I was mostly surprised you know… It's hard to sacrifice your body and your soul to realize someone else's dream."

"And you worked alone?"

"No, I was assigned to a temporary partner"

"How did it go?"

"We managed to work together eventually, but let's just say that I was very happy when Eames came back to work…"

"Good..."

"Good?"

"Yeah, we placed one of those feelings we were talking about: happiness. You are happy when you are with her. Go on! Tell me the next one, when was that?"

"The next one was four years ago when she… was kidnapped by someone I knew and kind of trusted."

"Oh, I'm sorry, that must have been hard for both of you, especially considering your trust issues."

Goren remained silent, his eyes fixed on an invisible spot on the carpet

"Looks like frustration what I see on your face right now and frustration may lead to anger which is another of your problems that we are trying to fix right? Explain me this, why where you so frustrated?"

Before answering Goren stood up from his chair and started pacing in a frenzy way "Well, I was frustrated because I wasn't able to find her and angry with everybody within the reach but mostly I think I was mad at me because of my ineptitude and, and I was worried ok?! Scared even! I thought I'd lot her forever. I couldn't think about losing her, you know, the only thought made me feel sick to my stomach… It-it still disgusts me. I wasn't totally focused on the case as I wish I'd be. And then there was the profiling, I had to make a profile of this serial killer to get into his head… A copycat? Did he took trophies? Did he tortured and raped his victims or… I-I don't know, I don't fucking know!"

"Detective!" Seeing his discomfort raising and his rage boiling Gyson decided to interrupt this awful memory "Please relax, I don't want you to recall every single detail about the case right now, I just wanted to know how you felt, and you answered my questions brilliantly. So please now sit down and stop at any time you want if remembering becomes too painful ok?"

After his outburst Bobby had the strength only to nod his head and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding…

"Ok… What did you do when the police found her?"

"I immediately went to the hospital to see her, I needed to see her, to make sure she was safe and still alive."

"Do you remember what you felt seeing her in the hospital?"

"I was definitely relieved that she was ok but I think I was also hurt… It hurt me seeing her so defenseless and vulnerable in that hospital bed… But she's been brave, she escaped from that hell all by herself…"

"Yes, very brave indeed… I see that this session is taking its toll on you, would you like a glass of water and a small break?"

"Yes, yes please, I'd like that"

"I'll be right back with your water"

That said the doctor stood up and went in the adjoining room in order to grab a bottle of water for Bobby; when she came back she found her patient looking outside the window holding on the window sill with the now sweaty palms of his hands.

"Here…" she said handing him the bottle, a wide smile running across her face

"Thanks"

"You surely are one of my best patients."

"We both know that's not true Doctor…."

"No no, it's the truth! Don't underestimate yourself. You made terrific progresses since you started this therapy with me, if you remember your partner was an 'off-limits' topic until a few weeks ago, and now here you are talking in absolute freedom. I'm happy for you…"

"Thank you Doctor, it's important to me to hear that I'm doing well."

"Are you ready now to continue?"

"I guess I am."

"Ok. There are other pauses right?"

"Yeah, other two pauses, one was already three years ago and the last one was last year when I got fired…"

"Guilt!"

"What?"

"You are feeling guilty. Am I right?"

"Yeah…"

"Why? Why are you feeling this guilt?"

"Because it was all my fault…" Anger and irritation started rising in him.

"Sorry, I don't understand, you'll have to help me here detective. What was your fault? The separation?"

"Yes, but not only that." That came out as a hiss

"Please tell me the whole story because I-I don't know…"

Goren stood up abruptly pushing the armchair back several inches

"You know what? I…I don't know if I wanna talk about this!"

"Why not? Too painful perhaps?"

Goren recognized that look in her eyes, now she challenging him and pushing him;

_RUN! Run as fast as you can, save yourself and your sorry ass from the danger! Sharing is dangerous, sharing is painful, you already suffered too much. Idiot she's getting in! Close the door, close that fucking door before it's too late!_

This was his first instinct, an animal instinct, talking to him telling him to run away and never ever get back. As a mammal he would have followed this advice but, as a man on a path towards an inner change he decided instead to listen to the second voice that took place in his head…

_Don't you dare escaping you coward! You've come a long way, too long to let it go waste, c'mon is almost over, you have almost reached the goal of this therapy and you can't throw everything you've worked on so hard because of a stupid question! _

"Please detective it's important. Focus on what you are thinking and on what are you going to say take a deep breath and, once you are calmer and feel more comfortable you can go"

"I… umphf…. Er… three years ago I went in an unauthorized undercover operation upstate, in a… mental facility to save my nephew. Eames helped me but when I got out she got a mark on her jacket and I got suspended for six months."

"Six months? Wow. I mean it's a really long time…Did you saw each other or kept in touch during this time?"

"No, no… My uhm my former captain sent me in another undercover operation while I was suspended. I accepted only to have my shield back. I received orders not to tell anybody what I was doing, that's why I didn't tell Eames even if she was investigating on the same case…"

Gyson seized the moment to push a little further on the topic

"Why you didn't tell her? Isn't she important to you?! Isn't she more important than a bunch of rules?!"

"Of course she's important! Damn! I didn't want to tell because I wanted to protect her and I- I didn't want to drag her down with me, I already destroyed her career enough!"

Goren stopped because he realized he was shouting, then stood and began pacing rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand

"S-sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you doctor, it just…"

"Hurt?"

"Yes… When she found out what I did she was very upset with me…"

"I see… And why do you think she was so mad at you?"

"Because… I guess… I didn't tell her what I was doing. I betrayed her trust…"

"You think it's just this? Because I think there was more… You know in all honesty I read your file, your whole file; and so I also read about the undercover assignment. From what I could understand I think your partner was so upset because you put yourself in a difficult and very dangerous situation. She couldn't have your back and protect you like she usually does as your partner; in a nutshell she was worried about you. And afraid. You said you kept it secret because you wanted protect her but doing so at the same time you didn't allow her to protect you. She lost her husband on the job right? Maybe she was scared to lose her partner and friend too. I think she felt the same kind of rage and frustration you felt when she was kidnapped… Or maybe I'm only making false assumptions… What do you think?"

"N-no, you're right but still it was my fault and I'll never apologize enough... Have you really read _all_ my file?!"

"Yes detective, I really read the whole stack of papers you saw on my desk several weeks ago."

"So I suppose you already knew all facts I told you today…"

"Yes of course. But I wanted to hear them from you; it's important for me to know your history and the major events of your life from your point of view and not just read a few lines printed on white sheets, it's part of the therapy: you share and I listen trying to understand your actions and what led you to them giving you a possible explanation or an advice for 'future references'. Besides you decided the topic of the current session so I thought you'd be ready to share a little more in order to prove that you are more than your shiny metal badge. In addition to all this I have to admit I'm also a big supporter of the 'Socratic method', I imagine you know what it is…"

"Yeah, it's called maieutic and it's the way you obtain the truth from someone asking him questions but you…"

"…You already know the truth. You cops use it a lot, don't you? During interrogations?"

"Yes, it's a good technique… So you uhm… kind of interrogated me?"

"Let's just say I obtained what I wanted."

"And I imagine I don't have to tell you 'bout our last 'pause', do I?"

"No, you don't. You already did great today, probably because you feel more like yourself since I don't have to report to NYPD anymore, the real man behind the job is coming out one step at time. You are also starting to separate the two main concepts of work and life. It's a good start toward your goal, toward what you call 'a normal life'. I'm proud of you."

Goren couldn't help but smile feeling ridiculously proud of himself too _'I've gone through a whole session without snapping or trying to escape… I'd dare say I did good.'_

"Detective Goren now I will ask you again: do you love your partner not as a sister but as a potential lover? And now I want the truth!"

"Yes. Yes I do love her. But…"

"But what? Are you afraid of those feelings?"

"Well scared would be an understatement."

"Tell me why"

"She may not feel the same way about me an- and what if I screw everything up?! I- I don't know if I'm ready to take such a risk…"

"Let me tell you something…"

"Yeah"

"It's about the only 'pause' left, the one we haven't discussed today…"

"Ok"

"Do you think she would give up the job of her dreams, the captaincy she _yearned _for years just out of friendship and loyalty?"

"I… I don't know w-what to say, I mean… We haven't really discussed the whole thing. But I asked myself more than once why she gave up her dreams for the department 'whack-job', but I never found an answer…"

"So you never asked her?"

"No"

"Again, why?"

"Still I was afraid of the answer:"

"And of her true feelings? Because I'm sure your partner would never lie to you…"

"I know but… I was in… denial. But now I'd like to tell her how much she means to me. She's the only one who stayed despite everything."

"I can almost assure you that she has feelings for you as well, but now the ball is in your court Robert and the next move is up to you; she did the first step leaving the job. Now she's waiting for you."

Goren seemed to ponder a while Gyson's words, the rose from his chair for the third time in an hour and after a barked laugh said "Are you encouraging a relationship between partners Doctor?! You should know it's forbidden."

"I know perfectly well the rules detective but first of all I'm no longer reporting your progresses to 1PP and secondly yes, as your therapist I'm encouraging you to pursue your targets and be happy, even if this means going against some rules. Remember Robert life comes first, your work it's just a part of your life."

"Ok, so now what? What should I do?"

"Detective! Are you asking me the basis of courting?"

Gyson was really starting to find this session amusing, her patient had made a terrific step onward but now was struggling hard, he didn't want to look too vulnerable; anyway she was able to find a little delight herself in teasing him. She simply couldn't help it and the end of the session was close so… Why shouldn't she lighten the atmosphere a little bit?

'_Mission accomplished' _she thought seeing him fidgeting, his cheeks turned red as he was nervously swinging back and forth on the balls of his feet massaging his neck with his hand. She couldn't help but smile at the sight….

"What?!... No, no, not that! I mean the basis of a normal relationship…"

His embarrassment reached its absolute peek

"Oh! Well, I think it's important taking it slow wherever it leads, don't rush things and you'll see that the stable relationship will eventually come on itself. You may even not realize it. Are your feelings true?"

"That's bullshit! Of course they are! I would never lie about Eames…"

"You already did that once remember?"

_Do you love her?_

_What?! No! She's… My partner. She's like a sister to me…_

"Ok, I lied to you, but I'd never lie to Eames."

"So be yourself and quit worrying… And ask her out of course! Take her on a real date, talk to her, open yourself up. I'm sure she'll reciprocate the feeling and gain even more trust in you."

"I'm also scared about work. If our captain split us up I-I can't… I don't…Oh God!"

"In this case my personal advice is to keep it secret until you both will have figured out what you want and what you have."

"And if it doesn't work between us?"

"I have one last question for you… When you think about the future, about your future days do you see her too? Is she in the picture?"

Bobby closed his eyes for just a second and exhaled a deep breath before answering whit eyes wide open and more expressive than ever

"Yeah… She's there. She's with me."

"If so don't worry, it'll be fine. I know you're not a gambler but I think this is a risk worth taking."

"Thank you Doctor. Ah… I think our time is up…."

"Yeah, it was up twenty minutes ago actually."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to…"

"Oh no, don't be sorry. It's fine. Whoever the next patient is I'm sure didn't mind waiting. I'm a woman after all Detective, I enjoy a little bit of romance here and there in my sessions."

"I noticed you enjoyed!"

The smiles they exchanged at the end were so contagious none of them could erase the grin from their faces.

"So Robert…. Same time next week?"

"Sure!"

"Don't forget to let me know how it goes… Good bye and good luck!"

"Thank you Doctor, goodbye."

Whit a greeting and the heart full of hope Goren left the shrink's office directed toward home he thought again about his session and about the fact that he'll have to face a sleepless night.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

A/N 2: So? What do you think? Do you want me to continue? The next chapter it's already ready I just have to write it down on my PC. Hope to do that in a week or so…. Leave a review or a PM whether you liked it or not, I'll try to answer to all your questions, if you notice any mistakes please tell me, in this way I'll improve my English! Thanks for your attention G/E shippers… See ya!

PS: In order to write the whole story I've been inspired by a new Pearl Jam song called "Future days". If you have time listen to it, in my opinion it's a very B/A song.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter of 'Future days', hope you'll like it and forgive me my mistakes…

Ready, steady… Read!

* * *

Once arrived home Bobby was restless, he was literally counting the minutes separating him from tomorrow, Monday. The day he would go back to work in the morning and see his partner again. In this week they managed to close the bank DOA with the help of the Feds and the only thing left was paperwork… tons and tons of documents waiting for them to be filled in, Goren had never particularly enjoyed writing reports and filling in blanks but if that meant being able to be close to Eames well…. That was a completely different story.

During the whole ride home from Gyson's office he couldn't stop thinking about his session, his progresses and about how he finally felt confident in Gyson enough to confess his feelings for Alex _'but probably she already knew that' _he thought _'she's a good reader and she didn't sound too surprised… Hell! Am I really that easy to read?! I also believe she didn't buy the "brotherly love" story since the beginning. Maybe my reaction to her question has been a little too much revealing…' _

After a long and troubled night Monday morning finally arrived; he was at work earlier than usual,useless trying to sleep when your already hyperactive brain is filled with so many new thoughts. However he was already at his desk working on his stack when she entered the bullpen at eight a.m. sharp…

"Morning" Alex muttered almost under her breath with a still drowsy voice

"Good morning!" he replied with a more cheerful tone.

"I'm still waiting to see the day in which you'll arrive late at work… Or however later than me…"

"Nah, it's not worth the wait, it's already happened Eames. You don't remember?"

"Goren, if you are referring to that couple of times you arrived late because the subway train was delayed well, that doesn't count…"

"If you say so…" That said Bobby returned the stare to the paperwork, she noticed what he was doing and commented:

"I'm also waiting to see the day in which all our paperwork will be done by small and gentle pixies who show up at night and write down all our reports for us…"

Goren chuckled slightly, enjoying her morning sarcasm

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you again Eames but pixies do not exist…"

"Umphf you spoiled the magic!"

"Besides the 'Always-early-ogre' bought you coffee this morning, black coffee with an amount of sugar considered dangerous for health from the 85% of American doctors …"

"Geez Goren thank you! I do really need it."

"You're welcome"

Alex lifted the lid of her cup to smell the strong aroma of that hot, delicious and still slightly bitter mixture _'Where that man buys this nectar it's still a mystery to me… Ah Alex…What would you do without him? You'd be lost, that's for sure!'_

"So, in your opinion, pixies don't exist but ogres do?"

"Yep."

"And on the strength of what did you build this theory of yours?"

"Oh well, I don't know what about you but I never found my paperwork done in the morning and I'm the living proof that ogres do exist."

Eames laughed really hard this time, absolutely indifferent to her colleagues' sideways glances…

'_I made her laugh… On early Monday morning! If the day continues as it started it's definitely going to be a good day. I just hope to have enough time to set up my plan…'_

By the time Goren and Eames wrapped up all the reports Captain Hannah called them both in his office in order to assign them to a brand new case; the case itself wasn't anything special: dead body found floating in the Hudson River's waters initially named as Jane Doe. The presence of New York's finest became a vital necessity when the poor girl turned out to be the youngest daughter of a rich and important oil trader.

Once the detectives arrived at the crime scene they were immediately reached by ME Elizabeth Rodgers and filled in about the corpse. Apparent COD was strangulation but there were signs of rape as well, if the rape was confirmed the case would immediately pass to SVU's team.

It was an awfully hot June day and the smell of the decomposing dead body combined with the humidity coming from the water were making the whole atmosphere unbearable, but in a record time Rodgers confirmed the rape and Eames grabbed her cell phone in order to contact SVU "I'm going to call Hannah to let him know we're passing the case…"

"Sure"

'_Timing's perfect, it's now or never Goren, don't be a coward. Oh God! She's already back, since when our phone calls with the Capitan are so short?!'_

"So? What did Hannah say?"

"Oh, same old stuff we have to wait for the SVU guys, fill 'em in and then we can go home earlier since it looks like there's nothing else for us to do today… You ok?"

Eames noticed the discomfort in her partner's eyes

"Yes sure, why?"

"Because it looks like something is bothering you…"

'_Oh Eames, if you only knew…'_

"No, there's nothing wrong… M-must be this heat…"

"Yeah, I was feeling pretty uncomfortable myself before, you know. But now that I'm no longer near the water and the body I'm already feeling better. Sometimes I wonder how it's possible for an open space like this to look so claustrophobic…"

"You know Eames, I was wondering… Do you… Ah… W-would you like to stop for an ice cream on our way back? I'm buying."

'_Why all my rhetorical skills are suddenly disappeared?! I need them now because I'm feeling like a damned teenager asking out his first crush! Get a grip Goren…'_

When her response didn't arrive he began thinking she was just finding a gentle way to refuse his offer

"B-but if you don't want it's ok, I mean, I just thought it may be a g-good idea because of the heat and, and…"

"Bobby!" Alex really hated to snap or scream at him but sometimes it was strictly necessary, it was the only way to draw his attention back and pull him out from his own mind when he got too lost in thoughts; Bobby abruptly stopped talking and lifted his look from the polished tips of his shoes to her beautiful face framed by honey strands of hair

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you but sometimes when you start rambling like that it's just… Well, it's not easy to catch your attention…"

The little smile she wore while talking gave him hope and appeased his unquiet heart

"By the way what I was trying to say is that I'd really like an ice cream right now… Especially if you are buying my dear partner."

Alex nudged him playfully in his ribs, even if her touch was delicate and she didn't intend to hurt him she hit a particularly ticklish spot which made him jump in surprise at first and then grin amused by her contact

'_Bobby, Bobby, Bobby…. I hope you finally understood what I want from you. Sorry for my new found freedom in touching you, and I really do hope you don't mind, but sometimes looks like you need a little help…'_

Her reverie was interrupted by the arrival of the SVU's guys; Bobby, Alex and the ME filled them in about the case and eventually jumped in the department SUV. Alex was behind the wheel as per usual…

"So? Where are we going?"

Goren gave her the address and Eames started the engine up driving quietly trough the city streets. Bobby remained unusually silent and still during the whole twenty minutes ride. When they finally arrived in front of the ice cream parlor without muttering a word he jumped out of the car and ran at her side of the vehicle in order to open her door

"You are wrong."

"Uhm what?"

"I'm just saying that you are wrong, you can't be an ogre. You are too gentle to be one of them… So ogres don't exist!"

Goren only managed a weak nod in answer to her statement and that worried her…

"Hey, I'm serious now, what's gotten into you today?!"

"No-nothing… Why?"

"C'mon Goren you won't fool anyone! You are strange today, this… stillness and this numbness… You have to admit it's unusual for you. Even before at the crime scene you weren't acting like you usual self. Are you sick and you wanna go home?"

"No, a-absolutely…"

"Then what? Are you hiding something from me? Another secret perhaps?" The sympathy and the concern in her voice vanished leaving space only to rising anger

'_No no no no no! __Don't get there Eames, please don't! I'm still not ready for this. Don't be mad at me, I'm not fine, I'm just… confused… No, I can't explain you why right now. I'd only scare you… God, why is this so fucking hard?! Think, think hard Goren, use that big brain of yours and find something believable…'_

"Eames, Eames please, believe me. T-there's nothing wrong with me today it's just…" _'a half-truth might be a nice start toward the truth… Eames I'm sorry, forgive me this little lie, it's going to be the last one I'll ever tell you, I promise!' _"I-I haven't slept very well tonight and this weather, this dampness it's not helping. It's suffocating. Right now something refreshing could really help."

Eames was still staring at him perplexed with furrowed brows and arms crossed over her chest.

"I swear, I'm fine… Not sick however…"

"Whatever Bobby, whatever…"

'_Are you mad at me Eames? Was that anger? Or frustration? Irritation? God, I wish I could read her like she reads me… Even Gyson seems to know her better. Damn it!"_

'_Please Bobby, don't shut me out again, I really care for you, you bloody idiot! Why can't you see it?! I care for you more than I should… I need you to trust me. Tell me what's wrong, I hate to see you so torn apart… I want to help you… I love you, but I'm not ready to tell you yet, I need a sign from your part, make me understand I mean something to you…'_

Once they exited the shop, ice creams in hands, Goren was the first to break the uneasy silence that settled between the two of them the whole time they queued up waiting for their turn to arrive

"Shall we take a walk? Or you'd rather sit somewhere?"

"Walking is fine…"

"I want to tell you something, I... uhm, I decided to continue my therapy with Doctor Gyson…"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's good Bobby, really, I'm happy for you! Honestly I'm also surprised, I'd never thought you would do something like that…"

"Yeah, me too, but there are some… goals I wanna reach and I'll need some help… What about a walk in the park?" He said pointing with his pointing finger to the other side of the road

"Good idea! Maybe the shadow of the trees will provide some shelter from this scorching heat…"

They walked for a long while alternating moments of chatting mostly about her family, their 'good ole days', the gossips around the office and stories about friends; to moments of simply walking in silence enjoying their closeness in that kind of urban _locus amoenus_. Goren and Eames didn't even realize that it was almost dinner time by the time they reached the parked SUV

"Maybe we should get the car back to 1PP. Hannah might be worried."

"You mean about the car or about us?" Inquired Goren

Eames pretended to be thinking about the question with intensity…

"Mmmmhh… I'd say the car. Yep, the car definitely."

And then the same awkward moment they already experienced just a little longer than a week before was back, they kept staring at each other speechless, hoping to be the other one to make the first move or say something…

"It's been a great idea Bobby. Thank you."

'_You've always been the bravest between the two of us Alex, I never had doubts about it…'_

"No, thanks to you for company and… you know, everything else…"

'_I sound like an idiot… Great… Fuck! Are you back in high school again?!'_

"In all honesty I have to admit that I's been a while since I had so much with an adult…"

"Yeah, me too… I, I really had a lot of fun with you. You know it's been a while since we… Got together after work. "

"I know Bobby, I know…"

"I was thinking… Since we enjoyed our-self so much today why don't we, why don't we try this again?"

They both climbed in the car closing the doors in unison

"You mean like today? Just me and you? Talking about everything but job?"

"That was pretty much my idea…."

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Sure, why not."

"It's… It's hard to explain but I want to feel more, I want a life outside Major Case and be more than my job. That's why I keep seeing Gyson."

Alex felt truly touched by his sincere confession. She decided she'll treasure the memory of this moment like one of the most precious she's ever had. Her eyes were almost glistening with tears

'_God Bobby I can't even imagine how hard was for you this confession. Thank you, you have no idea how much it means to me. I hope one day I'll find enough courage to tell you'_

"I bet you'll make it."

"Good. Thanks."

"Shall I consider our rendez-vous a date?"

Her unexpected question made him almost choke on his own saliva and raised an unwelcomed sensation of panic, he was frightened by the answer he was going to give her, and, most of all, was frightened by her possible reaction. He found himself babbling and stumbling on his own words in order to give her the correct answer…

"I-it can be whatever you want Eames…"

"What would you like it to be?"

"I…. uhm… Ah, actually I was hoping for a date but I understand that you maybe…"

"Ok, let's consider it a date."

"Really?"

"Did you hear me Goren?"

"Yes, yes loud and clear."

"Perfect! So? When?"

"What about next Saturday? We both won't be on call…"

"I have a play date with my nephew Saturday afternoon…"

"That's ok because I was thinking about dinner"

"Good"

Alex stopped the car in front of the 1PP parking lot entrance

"I didn't see your car this morning, wanna a lift home?"

"No, no thank you. I'd rather take the subway. See you tomorrow morning Eames…"

"See ya Bobby. Goodnight."

Whit a muttered "'night" Goren left his partner and headed toward the nearest subway station and fumbled with his pockets in order to find his metro card.

At home that night Bobby neither ate nor slept. He spent almost the whole night pacing in his living room thinking about the nice day he had and about his upcoming date…

'_She said yes, she said yes! And she wants it to be a real date. If I've not misread her I'm in the "luckiest bastards on Earth club". I hope she really wants to give it a try. Maybe she doesn't feel for me the same I feel for her, maybe she just needs a good friend and not a lover. I'll be whatever she needs me to be, everything to keep her close…'_

Sleep eluded him that night too _'God… 'I'll need some rest, if it keeps going this way the whole week I'll be exhausted by Saturday'_

But this morning he wasn't tired at all, he was full of energy and ready to face another full work day.

"You're early!" Came Eames' voice from the elevator doors at his back

"You seem surprised…"

"Nah, after twelve years I got used to it…"

"Good because I brought you your favorite breakfast from the diner around the corner…"

Bobby retrieved a brown bag from his left side third drawer and handed it to her

"Beware, it might be dangerous offering me food like this; I might get used to this too…"

Goren's reply was silenced by the barked roar coming from Hannah's office

"Goren, Eames! My office!"

"Sounds like a case."

Inside the office the Captain filled them in on a homicide case and wrote them down an address on a post-it

"Talk with the detectives of the local precinct for other information. Have fun guys!"

The case they were assigned to was the usual MCS case with lots of politics and diplomacy involved which usually caused a delay in the case filing. This was no exception, Bobby and Alex were still far from the conclusion by the end of the week.

Friday night eventually came and Bobby and Ales were still at their desks trying to put together the pieces of this puzzle; they had to wait until Monday to interrogate the main suspect because he was abroad attending an important medical conference…

"Do you think he'll show up?" Alex asked while getting ready to go home for the night

"If he's telling the truth and has nothing to hide… yeah, I think he'll be here Monday morning. But even if he's guilty I believe he'll come here just to perform his 'look-at-me-I'm-not-guilty-you-are-wrong show'. His behavior and his character match the profile I drew up about the offender: arrogant, manipulator in his forties with a steady job and a high paycheck, he's satisfied with his life but keeps looking for experiences that make him feel alive…"

"The only problem is that he has an alibi, he was ad still is in Belo Horizonte in Brazil… Miles and miles away from New York."

"You're right but don't forget what I told you, he's a manipulator, he could have easily convinced someone close to him and subservient to do the dirty job for him..."

"My money are on his wife."

"I can't but agree, she's totally dependent on her husband."

The weariness of the whole week was overcoming him, Eames noticed her partner's fatigue because he started rubbing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his long fingers

"Bobby I'm going home, why don't you do the same? Looks like you could use a mel and a long night sleep…"

"I wanted to stay here a little longer, you know… adjust a good strategy for Monday."

"We can do that together tomorrow morning, you are more that exhausted Goren. Do me and yourself a favor, go home and rest…"

Bobby thought about the idea for a while

"Ok. I'll go home."

"Thanks, I owe you a favor"

"You don't owe me anything Eames…" _'I owe you everything'_

Alex smiled back at him and her smile someway warmed and softened his tired soul

"And talking about more serious matters…"

"Uhm?" Goren turned in his chair to see eyes, a puzzled look appearing on his face

"About tomorrow…"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do? I mean, I want to dress properly…"

"Oh! Don't….just don't worry about that…" He began explaining waving a hand in the air "I told you, I'd like to take you out for dinner, you can wear anything you like, and I-I'll pick you up at seven, is that ok?"

"Perfect but the dress…"

Goren raised both his hands palms up in a surrendering gesture

"Wear a dress you like."

"Great, Goren the Enigma is back in town Ladies and Gentlemen! I give up, but if I'll hear you complain about my attire I swear to God I'll..."

"I won't, I won't, I promise."

"You better keep that promise. Fine, I'll go… See ya tomorrow Bobby."

"Goodnight Eames, see you in the morning."

Alex was already in front of the elevators when she called back

"Goodnight and sleep once in a while! It won't hurt…"

And with that she disappeared behind the closing doors of the elevators

'_She's right, I definitely need some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a tough day and I'll need all my strength… Yep, tomorrow it's going to be an important day. Let's hope I'll prevent myself from screwing it up.'_

Bobby collected his binder and few others belongings on his desk and finally, at half past ten, exited the bullpen bracing himself psychologically for his 'confession-day'.

* * *

A/N2: How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Let me know in your reviews. A special thanks to all those who read and reviewed the first chapter of this fanfiction. To Sell (who asked me in which language I prefer her reviews): I'd rather read your comments in English, thank you.

As usual next chapter will be up soon… STAY TUNED!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the last chapter of 'Future Days'! As usual I hope you'll enjoy it and understand it (sorry again for my bad English…). Have fun!

**Disclaimers: I don't own them!**

* * *

Finally, after a whole day spent working closed up in a conference room, Saturday night arrived. It was already half past six, and Alex Eames wasn't ready yet. She was wandering in her small apartment looking for something to wear.

'_God… Blouse and jeans but tight-fitting jeans or slacks? Silk or linen shirt? Maybe I should wear a dress after all, and why am I so excited?! As if I've never dined with my 12 years partner. This is ridiculous… Admit it Alex you never dined with him hoping for a happy ending evening… God… Blouse and jeans but tight-fitting jeans or slacks? Silk or linen shirt? Maybe I should wear a dress after all, and why am I so excited?! As if I…'_

Eames kept repeating to herself this mantra for a good fifteen minutes while standing in front of her closet until she finally opted for a dress, a white linen summer dress with small blue forget-me-nots printed and kept in place by a thin blue leather belt right under her breasts

'_It's been a while since I wore this, does it still fit me? God… Blouse and jeans but tight-fitting jeans or slacks? Silk or…'_

The doorbell rang startling her up, abruptly interrupting her litany

'_That man should learn that being late just once in a while is not considered a deadly sin…' _she thought walking to her door and fighting against a rebel strand of hair that would not stay in place. When she reached her door, she adjusted her dress one last time and let him in.

"Hi Bobby"

He stood at her doorway tall, in one of his finest black suits and a dark gray cotton shirt

"Hi Eames, you ready to go?"

"Yep, let me just grab my purse. Come in."

He stepped into her house and she hurried across her hallway, in her bedroom, to retrieve her small bag

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No, no I'm fine, thanks."

When she emerged from her room, he allowed himself to drink in her while she walked back into the living room.

"Ok, now I'm ready. Let's go!"

The car drive to the restaurant was quiet partly because they were both lost in their own thoughts. _'She's beautiful tonight… No, she is more than beautiful, she's amazing, astonishing, she's… I don't even know if English has a proper word to describe her… Is this an awkward situation? I mean, none of us is talking. I don't feel this silence as uncomfortable but maybe a compliment is an appropriate ice-breaker…'_

"You look good tonight Eames"

"What?"

'_Great, of all the words in all the foreign languages I know "good" was it really my first choice? Make it up!'_

"I mean… uhm… I was actually looking for a more proper word but I couldn't find any."

"I see. By the way, you look pretty good yourself as well and thank you."

In the dark interior of his car, she clearly saw him blushing…

'_He's not used to compliments. I wonder if he's ever received any as a kid…'_

He cleared his throat before answering

"Thank you Alex…"

'_Am I hallucinating or he just called me Alex? Twice in two weeks, it's a personal Goren record! I like it. His voice changes tone when he says it. It's… softer…Wait! Hasn't he said something similar during one of our last cases? Yes! The Kizmate case, he said Danielle's tone of voice changed while she was talking about Thomas; he said that that meant she was in love with him… '_

"Why Alex?"

He was stunned at her tone of voice; it came out wrong from her mouth and sounded more like an accusation than an innocent question

'_Oh no!' _they both thought

"S-sorry?"

"Well, I-I mean you usually never call me by my first name, and now I heard it twice in two weeks. I like it; you should do that more often."

The disappointed and sad look that appeared on Bobby's face at the beginning of her statement vanished and eventually turned into a more relaxed expression.

"I usually call you 'Eames' as a matter of respect; I respect you and calling you Eames is a way to keep our professionalism on the job…"

"And I understand that Bobby, I really do, but now we're off the clock having fun, there's no reason to be professional. Besides I always call you 'Bobby' even at work, I hope you don't mind…"

"No Eames, you can call me whatever you want."

"Be careful what you wish for Goren! I might as well find a stupid fancy nickname that suits you mocking your antics…"

"If it comes from you I know it's never going to be disrespectful."

"How can you be so sure?"

Bobby stopped the car to a red light, turned in his seat and looked at his partner in the eyes

"Because I trust you Eames…"

Alex was a little taken aback by his statement, she turned to look outside the passenger window only to switch again position when he put the car in motion.

"Thank you Bobby, what you said means a lot to me. But remember, it's 'Alex' tonight, ok?"

"Ok."

"And now rephrase your statement."

Bobby heartily laughed and covered his mouth with one of his hands "Is that an order?!"

"Yep, an order from your senior partner; now say it detective!"

"Weren't we supposed to forget our professionalism tonight _Eames_?"

Alex smacked him playfully on his arm and he couldn't help but laugh again and put on his best 'lost puppy' look in order to look offended, but the smile in his eyes betrayed his farce

"Ok, fine, you won Goren; I'll politely ask you as a friend now…" Alex cleared her throat and assumed a serious tone "Robert Goren would you _please _rephrase your previous statement switching my last name with my first name?"

"Ok, you sounded convincing. Alex I trust you…"

"That's better."

"… With my life…"

"Even better…"

The car moved slowly through the city streets, the only noise that its occupants were able to hear was the muffled roam of the engine, just because they couldn't hear what their minds sang in unison: _'Keep calm and have fun, keep calm and have a great night, keep calm and enjoy your partner, keep calm we're almost there, keep calm and open up, keep calm and…' _

A while later they reached the restaurant he chose for this particular occasion, it was a small and nice bistro' with tables outside in a private garden. The waiter took their reservation and accompanied them to their small, round, metal table.

"Do you like it?" Bobby asked sitting in his chair

"I love it, how did you find this place?"

"A friend's advice…"

"I have to admit I feared you would took me to one of those dandy's clubs of yours or to an over-elegant restaurant with no prices on the menu, but here… here is perfect; it's not chaotic nor sophisticated. There's more privacy."

"Glad you like it. I was a bit skeptical you know, I've never been here before; but you're right, the atmosphere is very relaxing and… comfortable."

On their table stood a single candle in a glass, which provided enough light to allow them to see clearly each other's faces and the dishes in front of them but the rest of the surroundings were blurred by the weak sparkles of the flame a by the dim lights scattered here and there around the local.

The dinner went on without problems; even avoiding the topic "work" Goren and Eames found easy having a 'normal' conversation. Obviously, it wasn't a typical first date conversation, they both didn't need it, because after almost twelve years of working together at least ten hours per day, you should know pretty much everything about your colleague.

So, here they were, sharing tales about high-school, friends and the academy… Bobby as usual did not talk a lot but listened carefully everything she told him; occasionally cutting in with a smile, a laugh, a remark or a joke that usually amused Alex.

Once dinner was over Alex suggested to take a walk before heading home and thus ending the evening…

"Sure, where do you wanna go?"

"Oh, everywhere is fine…"

They started wandering around the block, not following a specific path. During the evening the warmth of the summer day turned into a chilly breeze, pleasant for those who, like Bobby, were wearing at least a shirt; but definitely too cold for who, like Alex, were wearing a simple light dress. She tried to keep her arms warm by folding them or rubbing her hands on the forearms, but her bare shoulders dissipated all the little heat she managed to create. She was not able to suppress a shiver running through her back and Goren couldn't help but notice.

"Are you cold?"

"No… Well, yes. It's just…. It wasn't this cold when I picked up this dress this evening…"

"I see. Maybe we should just get back to the car and I'll take you at home…"

"No please Bobby."

Bobby stopped walking and turned toward Alex, his puzzled look mirrored his surprise at the urgency in her voice.

"I-I mean I don't wanna go home, I'm having fun and it's a beautiful night, it'd be a shame to waste it… Unless you of course are tired and want to go or…"

"Alex I'm really having a great time too but you're shivering." Goren looked down at her for a moment thinking, "Let me, let me just…"

"Bobby what are you doing?"

He fought a moment with his suit coat. Then, when he finally managed to take it off his shoulders, he draped it over hers.

"Here. If you don't wanna go home yet it's fine to me, but don't catch a cold because of me…"

Alex looked a little stunned by his chivalrous gesture

"Thank you. And I don't mean just for the jacket. Thanks for tonight."

Bobby didn't respond with words but with a shy smile more turned to the curb than to her face directly, that conveyed all the affection he felt for this small woman, and then started walking again.

They found themselves walking in a small park around the corner

"Bobby, have you noticed that somehow in these days we always end up in a park?"

"Yeah, there's something about parks, you know… I like them. Depending on what you're looking for here you can find both the quietness of the nature and the chaotic company of human beings."

"Once you told you like to watch, is that what you do? Sit on a bench or on the grass and watch the others running or chatting like we're doing now?"

"Something like that…"

Goren and Eames sat on an old iron bench watching the last late evening runners and young couples walking hand in hand occasionally whispering no-sense love promises in each other ears. It was the first time during the evening that between the two detectives sat an uncomfortable silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

He did not wait for her approval to carry on

"I don't want to annoy you or bother you, it just… it came out in my therapy with Gyson last week and I'd like to talk about it with you. Of, of course if you don't want to and this is just ruining the evening I'll drop it…"

"Bobby, Bobby please…" Eames saw the discomfort in her partner's eyes and quickly put a hand on his right forearm in order to encourage him to continue his speech "I know that therapy is hard, I've been there too, remember? If there's anything I can do to help you I'll do it, just ask ok? C'mon, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, uhm, during my last session among the other things we talked about my dismissal from MCS and, ah… It's kinda hard asking but… why did you left? I guess you had your own good reasons but we never really discussed about it… I hoped we could do that now."

"Bobby, they made me fire you in exchange for a captain position and…"

"Captain of Major Case, a position of great prestige…"

"I'm not done yet, let me finish this."

"S-sorry, you're right…"

"Well, however captain of MCS? Really?! Think about this: Deakins was forced to resign and Ross was murdered, two of the best captains of Major Case ended their careers miserably; and then I'd have to report directly to Moran. On the top of that, I'd had to fire my partner and friend of ten years to obtain all this crap. I'm sorry Goren, but it looks like a lame bargain to me…"

Eames looked in the depths of his eyes for a long while before continuing…

"I accepted to fire you just because I didn't want you to stand a hearing, a hearing we both already know the response… I know how much you love your job and I hate the idea of Moran taking it away from you. He's a jerk and you didn't deserve to be dismissed by him, I wanted to give you the dignity you deserved; I know that firing someone is always ugly and it's hard to find dignity in it but still…"

"Alex…"

"I know sometimes doesn't look like it but I care for you, I really do."

Her hand still lingering on his forearm draw a path down his arm until it reached and enveloped his hand, he was staring at the grey gravel beneath his feet.

"I hope to have fulfilled all your doubts, and I hope you're no longer mad at me."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should I be mad at you? I have no reason…"

"Because I fired you last year and I'm giving you this lame explanation now…"

For the first time in a long time, he saw the sadness crawl back on her no longer young but still beautiful features and couldn't stand it, it always bothered him seeing her distressed, sad or angry…

"No, never! I've never been mad at you and I'll never will. Please understand that if sometimes… Well, most of the times actually, I was cold and detached was because of… Well, everything else in my life but never because of you. If I gave you the impression to be bothered by the whole thing was because yeah, I was mad; but mad at the brass and the position they put you into. I know it was hard for you and I'm sorry; I've been the cause of your discomfort… Again…"

"It wasn't your fault Bobby, we both know it. By the way did it helped talking about it?"

"Yes, it really helped. Thanks. I know you care for me, I've never doubted that."

His eyes fell for the first time on their entwined fingers resting on her lap _'This is the moment…' _

"I-I care for you too, you know…You, our friendship, our partnership mean a lot to me; I have a lot to be sorry for and I often ask myself why you're still here with me and… I never found an answer."

"Funny, I asked myself the same question more than once… But I've developed a theory; I believe we have 'something' that keeps us together through thick and thin and if we're apart this 'something' makes us dysfunction…"

"Does this 'something' have a name?"

"Nope, not yet… Now I simply call it a 'link'; I haven't found a proper name yet."

"Maybe you're right, maybe we should never break our link… I've been thinking a lot about this but… What if we enforce our link taking it on a… ah…d-different level?"

'_I hope he's really saying what I think he's saying or all this will end in nothing…'_

Bobby was waiting for her response silently, occasionally shifting his gaze between their hands and her eyes. Perceiving her hesitation he freed his hand from hers and, moving his other arm, he enveloped both of her hands in his warm and soft paws cuddling them tenderly. After what seemed like an eternity Eames finally opened her mouth to speak…

"I think…I think we can try. It won't hurt trying, will it?"

"It's going to hurt both if us if it'll break our link; I told you, what we have is the most important thing in my life right now; if developing it into something else could be the end of us then I'm not willing to take the risk. I-I could stand a rejection but not the end of our friendship. Please, you have to be sure Alex before giving me an answer…"

"Bobby, I know you're scared. I am too, but I'll always be your friend…"

"Eames please don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, you don't know if, if you'll…"

"Shut up Goren! Don't you trust me?!"

"Damnit! Of-of course I trust you! I told you...I…"

"Then you'll have to trust me partner. I'm sure, I know what I want. And you? Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been surer about anything else Alex…"

"Good, me too…"

"Then what if I'd ask you out again? I mean, I had a lot of fun tonight and I'd like to repeat the experience…" His voice became suddenly very husky and sexy, leaning closer Bobby began to play with the same strand of rebel hair with which Alex kept fighting at home and during the whole evening. His newfound self-assurance and flirtation were becoming too much for her to bear, she couldn't resist this man any longer, so she decided to cover the small distance left between their bodies and gently pressed her lips to his.

She was very unsure at the beginning, but all her doubts about his intentions faded quickly the moment he placed his right hand on her waist and lifted up his left once to cup her cheek. His touch, very tentative yet spontaneous, gave her chills; but the apogee of the situation was reached when he responded the kiss opening his mouth. His soft tongue accepted her and together danced a mysterious and sensual ballad unknown to ordinary mortals.

Minutes flew by… Were they really minutes? It could have been seconds or hours as well, they could not care less about the time, it was their time, their "_magical mystery" _moment and none but the two of them could interrupt it.

They broke the kiss, both panting as if they run a marathon, Alex encircled the arms around Bobby's neck and rested her head on his chest and his embrace tightened around her small frame

"You know bobby I'm really glad."

"Mmh? 'bout what?"

"Tonight, us…"

"Me too Alex, me too…"

That said he kissed her again on the forehead this time but then descended with his lips leaving butterfly kisses all along her small nose, her cheeks, her jaw… He reached her lips as well but decided against lingering there, instead he preferred to concentrate himself on her neck making her whisper and moan softly.

Alex on her part gave up to her own temptation and run her small hands in his short hair

"Alex… I think I should take you home…"

Eames snuggled deeper in Bobby's embrace

"Mmh… don't want to…"

"I know, I don't wanna go either, but it's late and we both need some sleep after the week we had."

"Umphf you're right… You know what Goren I'm sick and tired of you being right all the time…"

"I guess I'll have to make it up for this."

"Damn straight Bobby."

"Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Are you going to cook?"

"That was the plan, if you want me to…"

He stood up from the bench offering her help standing up

"Of course I'm coming!"

"Good. Around seven? I've got an appointment in the afternoon…"

"Gyson?"

"Yep…"

"Ok, seven is perfect."

"Shall we go now?"

Alex took her partner's hand in her and together they walked outside the park, toward the car and, thus, toward the end of their night. None of them had still pronounced the 'L-word' but it was better this way, they were not ready to say it or hear it yet; and, after all, there will be plenty of times to do that. For the moment Goren and Eames were happy as they were, holding each other's hands and imagining what tomorrow is going to give them.

_**FINE **_

* * *

A/N2: It's the end I guess… I'm not planning on continuing this story, I have other ideas in mind, but if any of you wants to take it and develop it be my guest. Liked it or hated it leave a review or a PM and let me know. Are they too much OOC?

Thanks to everybody who read and/or reviewed my first ff, you've been a precious help.

PS: Does anyone listened to this PJ's song?


End file.
